


The Other Life (This Life)

by rptlotp



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Evangeline's POV, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, War Storm Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: Evangeline, grudgingly, gets advice from Davidson.





	The Other Life (This Life)

**Author's Note:**

> I started and finished War Storm in less than twelve hours and then immediately started writing this. Probably the first substantial thing I have ever written in one day.
> 
> This takes place sometime during or after the epilogue of War Storm. Apologies for any mistakes. It's currently 3 AM and I wanted to get this done as quickly as possible before my inspiration ran out.

_The Free Republic of Montfort._ It sounds haughty just saying it.

And, to an extent, it is. In its own way, but we're here now. For the better? Yes, definitely. 

I haven't seen—or really thought about—Mother or Father since we left. I thought I would miss them, but truthfully, life here has been better than I could have ever expected. Here, in this society which to me once seemed utopian and unattainable. Now, it is a reality. Our reality.

Ptolemus and Wren Skonos are always hidden somewhere, doing their own thing. It's gotten to the point where I don't even want to know what they get up to, but they both seem happy. They have their own room in the premier's fancy grand castle. I don't think I've seen Ptolemus this lighthearted and carefree since we were both children. I haven't seen the former king, Cal, very much recently, but due to his attitude, I can pick up enough to know that the Barrow girl is currently not by his side. And finally, there is Elane.

How do you describe with words the most beautiful girl in the universe? The answer is: you can't. I have long since realized I am not nearly eloquent enough to fully express my true love for her. So I show her instead. Her fiery orange locks tangled in my silver. Her soft curves pressed against my battle-worn edges. Her pink lips. I kiss her on them, and on her neck, and stomach, and everywhere. We have rarely been separated for long since arriving, to make up for lost time, I suppose. Through the long nights, she sleeps with me in our shared room until it turns daytime and the harsh sunlight filters through, but then she just flicks her hand to drown us in shadow once more. However, despite being a master of the shadows, she no longer lives in mine. Instead, we stand side by side, like we were meant to be. Like Davidson and his husband when I first saw them. 

I don't know how I ever thought I would be content living half a life on the throne, spending the days with the king and the nights with my queen. Once I got a taste of what life could truly be like, I knew that was what I wanted and nothing less. Davidson and his antics helped me realize it, which I'll grudgingly admit, but never to his face. I just know he'll smirk and say something along the lines of he told me so. While still maintaining his infuriatingly calm demeanor, of course. 

But I know, today, I have to ask him something. However, just the thought of asking for advice from a man who isn't Ptolemus makes the flat-laying metals of my dress rise ever-so-slightly. 

I eventually spot him outside in the gardens with Carmadon, doing... whatever it is they are doing with those plants. I don't pretend to understand it. Davidson addresses me first.

"A rare sight, Evangeline without her Haven," he remarks.

I ignore the comment. "I need...something."

Carmadon, next to him, blinks in surprise, while Davidson's expression remains impassive. "It's not every day you come up to me demanding favors," he says, but my face must give away my emotions, so he quickly adds, "But go on."

I force it out before I can stall any longer. "I want to marry Elane." The words don't come easily.

The premier, damn him and his ability, doesn't visibly react except for one raised eyebrow. "And?"

I can feel myself flushing this time, silver tingeing my cheeks, but I dig a claw into my palm to force myself to remain calm. I hate asking people questions like this. "I don't know how."

Back in the other life, as Ptolemus and I like to call it, marriage wasn't just a thing someone spontaneously decided on one day. It was long talks of alliances, heirs, and it was ultimately decided by the parents and not actually the people getting married. Here, it's a different process, as expected. Not that I would normally mind, but it's the only reason why I am currently making a fool of myself in front of the premier of the entire region. 

This time, it's his husband who responds. "You just simply have to ask her. I believe we will take care of the rest." He shoots Davidson a glance, something unreadable to me passing between them. 

This secret glance annoys me, and I dig the claw harder in. "Is there something that I'm missing?" _Calm, Samos._ "Because this"—I gesture between the two of them—"is not happening for me."

Davidson seems inclined to put me out of my misery, and states with a bit of finality, "Just ask her to marry you. I promise it won't go wrong." The conversation is evidently over, as both he and Carmadon turn back to their weird hanging plants. Bastards.

But they've helped, in a strange way. In their confidence, they have given me strength. I'm still not entirely sure what I'm doing, but I walk back to our shared room with purpose.

Elane greets me the second I open the door. "I was wondering where you went," she says.

She is perched upon the bed, clad in only a glittery silver robe which is so see-through it's almost nothing. The lights in the room bounce perfectly off her skin, accenting her features. At this sight, the first stirrings of desire burn within me. No doubt she knows what she is doing.

I cross over to her, removing my dress and other accessories as I go. In my enthusiasm, a bracelet goes flying under the bed, but I grab it using my ability instantly, and it settles on the bedside table. I cup Elane's face in my hands gently and press a kiss to her pink lips. She pulls me down to the bed with her, and I settle down on it immediately.

Hands begin to wander as soon as we are both comfortable. Perhaps I have no self-control left anymore. Strangely, I'm okay with this sentiment as Elane runs her fingers over a particularly sensitive area. I do the same, brushing over her body's soft curves.

"Where did you go earlier?" She breathes the question into my ear.

My breath hitches at the sensation. She still has such a strong effect on me, after all these years. "Show you later," I whisper back as I run my hands through her fiery orange locks once more. 

★ ★ ★

"I wonder what extravagant meal Carmadon has managed to cook up this time," I say.

Hand in hand, Elane and I walk down the hallways of Davidson's palace. It took a while to learn how to find our ways, but we manage alright.

"If it's anything like his regular, I'll eat it," she replies, her lips curving upwards into a smile. "I'm so hungry."

I am as well, if I wasn't already before... certain activities. We navigate the halls in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Sometimes I still flinch when Elane and I round a corner and meet someone's eyes. I instinctively expect to be scorned, like how we would have been in Father's kingdom. But instead, we are met with smiles and acknowledging nods. The unyielding acceptance here, while welcoming, is a bit startling at times. 

But I take it all in stride. Knowing that we are accepted. This gives me courage.

I suddenly stop walking and turn to her. She halts a moment later, perplexed.

"I went to visit Davidson and Carmadon earlier," I say quickly. Elane blinks. "And they told me something."

"What did they tell you?"

I take a deep breath. _Get it together._ "Elane..." I begin. I reach for her other hand with my free one and clasp them together. My dress of pure metals, finely picked out for the occasion, begins to react to my emotions, but I make no effort to tamper them. Let what will happen happen.

"I want to let the world know that we belong to each other. What we couldn't say in the other life, we can say now. We can live our truth. Like how Davidson said." I crack a smile, but it does nothing to quell my nervousness. My earrings are tingling with power by this point, and I attempt to put all that power into my next sentence. "Elane, will you marry me?"

She beams, and all the light in the world is reflected on her face. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Evangeline is my favorite character, and I adore her and Elane together. Epilogue didn't really give too many details about them, so I gave my favorite gays a happy ending <3
> 
> I hope I did the characters justice in my characterizations. I haven't read King's Cage in about a year, so everything is based on War Storm and what I remember from the other books. I feel like I skimped out on the Davidson/Carmadon part, but I reaaally don't know how to properly characterize Carmadon so I didn't want to overstep.
> 
> Also, I keep forgetting Carmadon's name. I had to look to remember it again like six times. (I forgot it again trying to write this note. fml)
> 
> Feedback appreciated!!


End file.
